1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat belt device used in an automotive seat.
2. Description of Prior Art
In most automobiles or vehicles, a seat belt device is provided for allowing an occupant on the seat to use a seat belt for retaining his or her body in a more safe seating posture against any accident such as a collision or other similar cases.
FIGS. 1(A), 1(B) and 1(C) illustrate a conventional seat device (1) which includes a seat belt (2) and retractor (3) fixed on the lower part of a pillar (P) of an automobile. One end portion of the seat belt (2) extends upwardly from the retractor (3) such that the former may be drawn out of or retracted into the latter. The remainder of the seat belt (2) continuously extends therefrom, passing through the guide plate (4) and then terminating in an end fixed to a floor anchor member (5). The floor anchor member (5) is fixed on a floor (F) of the automobile. The midway point of the seat belt (2) is provided with a securing metallic member (6). The securing metallic member (6) is slidable along the seat belt (2), and engageable into a seat belt anchor (7), so that a passenger (M or m) may fasten the seat belt (2) thereon by engaging the securing member (6) into the anchor (7), or alternatively may release the seat belt (2) from his or her body by disengaging the securing member (6) from the anchor (7). As shown, the two anchor members (5)(7) are disposed on the opposite sides of the seat cushion of seat (S), and they may be fixed on a slide rail device which is normally provided between the seat cushion and the anchor (7).
With this seat belt device, the passenger can have his or her body restrained to the seat (S) by stretching the seat belt (2) across his or her body, and further, can keep the seat belt (2) stretched stably over the body, even if the seat (S) is moved forwardly and backwardly for position adjustment, because the retractor (3) allows free extending and shortening of the seat belt (2) responsive to the forward and backward movement of the seat (S).
However, the above conventional seat belt device is normally designed to restrain an adult passenger (M) to the seat (1) with the length of seat belt shown (2), and consequently, as indicated in FIG. 1(C), if the passenger is a child (m) with a quite smaller physique than that of an adult (M), the seat belt passes the face and neck of the child (m), which leaves a problem in matching the seat belt to such a small person. In addition thereto, as shown in FIG. 1(B), with the seat back (Sb) inclined backwardly, the trunk of passenger (M) a is distance from the upper section (2a) of seat belt (2), while the lower section (2b) of the seat belt (2) remains to restrain the passenger's waist to the seat (S). This results in the seat belt upper section (2a) being inactive and idle, not serving its restraining effect.